Wild Wes
Wesley Campbell (born July 17, 2003), better known by his stage name Wild Wes, is an American rapper and producer signed to the infamous Flex Entertainment. He went by several names before he stuck to Wild Wes, he was named W3Z, Rio Deo, and Vito W, he stuck with Wild Wes because of his classmates calling him the name for a rapper. Early life Wesley Campbell was born on July 17, 2003. He resides in Wilkinson, Indiana. Why His Songs Suck # His songs have bad lyrics. # Some of his songs, like "I Remember That Day", are very repetitive. # His debut mixtape wasn't really that good, in fact, Wild Wes hates it. # He is signed to the infamous record label, Flex Entertainment. # Most of his projects and singles have horrible cover artwork, like his debut mixtape. # He mumbles on a few songs. (ex. "Itz Wild Wes In Da House") # His production is generic. # His audio quality is really terrible. # His music videos are poorly shot and made with free video editor wevideo. Redeeming Qualities # Some of his beats are decent # His voice is ok. # He is not as bad as most of his labelmates. (ex. doesn't rap about fetishes) # He seems to be improving with his newer music. Trivia * He cites Cypress Hill, Double XX Posse, Funkdoobiest, A Tribe Called Quest, House of Pain, and The Whooliganz as influences. * He releases tons of music to keep his fans coming back for more. * The New Funk will be released on streaming devices. * He had beef with Samthebozz due to a purposely made bad EP. (Samthebozz was also rude to him so Wild Wes has a reason for the beef. This also shows that Samthebozz is insatiable.) ** The beef has ended * He has contributed with Slaydz but you can't understand with Slaydz is saying. * Wild Wes has contributed with Yung Garfield however his feature was deleted due to Yung Garfield's voice, who is also on the Flex Entertainment label. * Wild Wes is planning to take a break from music due to a massive amount of hate on May 24th 2019 which will be the release of I'll Be Back Discography Wild Wes has planned and released many projects. Here are the few that he has released so far. Albums * The New Funk ''(2019) * ''Satisfaction Guaranteed ''(TBA) EPs * ''Itz A Wild World (2019) * BeWilderness ''(2019) * ''Yall Know (2019) Mixtapes * Wild Wes (2019) * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UqEBeMgrFfE BeWilderness] (2019) * Wild Wes 2 (2019) * ''Wild Wes 3 ''(2019) Compilation Albums * Happy Birthday Wild Wes (2019) Singles * Back On Track * Not A Boss * Sam's Diss * New Funk * We're Just Gettin' Started * You Know Why * I'll Be Back * Weird Flex But Okay * I Be Lit * Jumping Them Off * Hold On * Armadillo * Failin' Category:Artists Category:2010 Artists Category:Rappers Category:Artists Who Can Take Criticism Category:Teenagers Category:Pop Singers Category:Bad Rappers Who Have Improved Category:Average Singers Category:Producers Category:Flex Entertainment artists Category:Artists with FANDOM accounts